I'm Back, Akagi-san
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: Anime-verse. Akagi and Kaga share a room. They come back to this room after docking, a sortie or an expedition.


A/N from Gasian Gaond:

Hello! We're back with a slightly different kind of M-rated Akaga!

This fic is fully created by Little Donkey and is posted on this site under my account. Yes I am merely a vessel.

 **Before you proceed we have a little bit of warning for you: This PWP story contains (imaginary) futanari. Read at your own risk!**

Summary: Anime-verse. Akagi and Kaga share a room. They come back to this room after docking, a sortie or an expedition.

* * *

"I'm back, Akagi-san."

Akagi pulls Kaga in and pushes her against the door with her body, simultaneously closing it shut and bringing a blush on Kaga's cheeks.

"Welcome back," Akagi whispers before she presses her lips against Kaga's. Kaga's mouth is warm and sweet, surely from the ice cream dessert Kaga must've have had beforehand, and Akagi moves her tongue slightly forward, meeting Kaga's one.

Akagi smiles and rocks her hips along Kaga's, producing a groan that's partly muffled by their kiss. She feels hardness against her thigh, and she swiftly peels off Kaga's kimono and once done leaves Kaga's mouth for her now naked torso.

Fondling one breast and licking the nipple of the other, Akagi sucks on it and runs her tongue around its plethora. She watches Kaga breathe heavily with eyes clenched, looking as if she's restraining herself from doing something.

Somehow Kaga's hakama disappears and Akagi takes the head of Kaga's cock into her mouth, gently sucking while never letting up in pumping the rest of Kaga's length, and enjoying the ragged gasps emanating above her. Moist warmth shoots down to Akagi's crotch and when she moves to a more comfortable kneeling position, she can feel wetness on her inner thighs. Her panties are already ruined.

Kaga's restraint is gone; she's moaning helplessly and her hands are looking for purchase and finds Akagi's shoulders. Kaga's legs are tense and Akagi knows she's close, really close. Precum is leaking and Akagi sweeps it up. As much as she likes to keep Kaga at the edge as they both wish to, she wants more of the taste and risks it. She sucks harder. More delicious wetness greets her mouth.

"A-Akagi-san…! I … already…."

Akagi pulls off. Kaga's eyes and mouth are clenched shut. "Kaga-san, look at me."

Kaga breathes in and out several times before she slowly does as requested.

"Please touch me."

Akagi is instantly pushed onto her back and deeply kissed, and she groans at the assertiveness. She loves seeing this side of Kaga. And she finds herself naked and has her legs spread out for Kaga, and she once again wonders how another hakama has somehow disappeared. But then Kaga's fingers enter her and the pleasure in-between her legs become more of a priority.

"Yes, keep going, Kaga-san."

Kaga hums against her neck in acknowledgement and keeps her pace consistent, which is kind of what Akagi wants but not really.

"More!"

The fingers curl up against that sensitive area on Akagi's front wall and Akagi gasps. Kaga repeats the word in a questionable manner and Akagi furiously nods that yes, that's exactly what she meant, crying out when the pace picks up and the intensity increases. At one point Akagi feels herself squirt and she tries to hide her face, embarrassed.

There's a kiss on her visible cheek. "Do that again," Kaga murmurs and Akagi burns red, at her tone and how close she suddenly is.

"S-stop. Too close." Akagi bites her bottom lip when the fingers leave behind emptiness and she watches Kaga's leaking cock. Leaning forward, she smoothly slips the head of it into her mouth. Her tongue lays flat against it as she sucks and her hand reaches up to rub the rest. Kaga gasps.

Kaga can have multiple orgasms, a fact that Akagi takes advantage of instead of become envious about.

"Come. I'd like to taste you." Akagi manages to say before she closes her mouth over it again, swiping the tip with her tongue.

"A … Akag … gi-sann...!"

Hot liquid shoots onto Akagi's tongue and she laps it up. She feels a couple of droplets fall onto her stilled hand and gently slides her mouth along Kaga's cock to catch them, knowing how hyper-sensitive Kaga can be after orgasm but also wanting to keep her in the mood. After she's hard enough, Akagi angles her hips over Kaga's and sinks down slowly and steadily.

Akagi groans at the stretch. She loves it when Kaga fucks her long enough that by the time she comes, four fingers are deep inside her. But this feels different; Kaga's big. A sudden thought arrives that this is the first time they've done it this way and before Akagi can further reflect on that, Kaga thrusts.

Suddenly on her knees and hands, Akagi looks over her shoulder. Kaga is leaning over her back and thrusting into her slowly, changing the angle each time until Akagi squeals. Kaga smirks, and that's all the warning Akagi gets before the region against her front wall is consistently touched upon. Soon the sound of wet skin smacking against wet skin mixes with their moans and heavy breathing.

Akagi burns up at how they're dripping all over the floor. She can actually feel herself leaking and she moans at the sensation, getting close.

"Kaga-san," Akagi gasps, "Quicker, please."

To her dismay, Kaga pauses with a grimace. There's a ragged breath and then, "I'm sorry, Akagi-san. I was … too close. Please wait for a moment."

Akagi can't help it; she clenches.

"Akagi-san!" comes the adorable yelp.

Akagi giggles, knowing she should stop or Kaga might finish and fall asleep on her; it's happened before. But there's a glint in Kaga's eyes.

Kaga thrusts hard and fast. She's relentless. Even after she's come she's still moving, groaning at each thrust and soon Akagi is so very close to coming again.

"K-Kaga-sa…!"

Darkness falls, there's no weight on her back and Akagi wretches her eyes open to see Kaga sleeping away and across from her. Akagi can hear her own heartbeat in her ears, feel the cold sweat cling to her skin.

 _That was… a dream?_

Akagi tries to surreptitiously move away the blanket that covers Kaga's hips and once done, with shaking hands, lightly touches her crotch. No cock.

 _I'm not dreaming anymore._

Akagi moves the blankets back and then realises something. Kaga's breathing is very odd. Has been since Akagi woke up.

"Kaga-san," Akagi whispers, "are you awake?"

Kaga opens one eye, and looks incredibly handsome. "Good morning, Akagi-san."

Akagi disagrees; she's so close to an orgasm and she's been at that state for far too long. "Please excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

"I could help you."

Akagi stops. Kaga looks to be sincere with her offer and … is blushing.

"Please do," Akagi breathes out.

Kaga makes a move but she's being too slow so Akagi meets her halfway and claims her lips and a thigh in-between her legs. Akagi furiously grinds down and Kaga gasps in her mouth.

"W-wait, Akagi-san."

Akagi shakes her head and grinds harder. "I'm really close. I'm so close." She's suddenly flipped onto her back, with Kaga's whole body pressed upon her.

"Please wait. I want to feel you."

Akagi helplessly whines and prays that Kaga picks up the speed. She sighs happily when cold air greets her groin and eager fingers are working on her swollen clit. But it isn't enough.

"Inside, please. Right now."

Kaga continues to deliver. And they both shiver, from either sheer relief or realisation on how much the other needed this. A fast, almost brutal pace starts.

At the same time the loudspeaker cracks on with static and Nagato's voice comes through. Akagi ignores it, but can't ignore the pause in her lover's movements.

"Don't stop," Akagi begs, rocking her hips against Kaga's hand. "Please don't stop."

"Nagato-san is announcing the next sortie—"

"Keep going! I need to _come_ …! Kaga-san, please!"

"As you wish." And restarts her impeccable pace.

Akagi is frustratingly close. She's making a mess on Kaga's hand and she's clenching from time to time to generate more delicious friction to go over the edge.

Another finger enters and in her mind's eye Akagi sees Kaga rolling her hips against her, driving her thick cock in and brushing across sensitive spots Akagi hadn't thought she had. The pleasure builds up lightning fast and Akagi comes with a silent scream.

After her orgasm finally fades, Akagi turns to Kaga and smiles with satisfaction. Kaga doesn't meet her eyes.

"I did it," her lover murmurs.

Akagi giggles and moves to undress Kaga quickly. Kaga sighs in approval. There's fortunately no complicated tied hakama to disappear as they both wear yukata to bed. Akagi then remembers a true memory: Kaga's suggestion before they fell asleep.

 _Kaga-san is right. We should try that 'strap-on' toy next time._

Akagi slides her fingers into Kaga, who's so deliciously wet and warm that she finds herself rolling her hips in tandem.

 _Both of us would enjoy it very much._

* * *

A/N from Little Donkey:

I had to try and wiggle in one of Kaga's lines from the game somewhere in there. I had to.

I may continue where they actually do go ahead and use the strap-on. It really depends on my motivation lol


End file.
